acid rain
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: For APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01. Di dalam fenomena alam yang tidak memberikan dampak positif bagi lingkungan, sepasang anak manusia bertemu dan menjalin cinta...AU. My first fic in this fandom. R&R?


Tangan itu menengadah, mencoba menangkap kenangan yang tergelincir dari langit sana. Memori yang telah ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, kini runtuh bersama fenomena alam yang menyertainya. Perbedaannya hanya sosok dalam ingatan yang kini telah tiada.

.

.

.

**acid rain**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

(RiRen, angst/romance, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

_Acid rain is rain consisting of water droplets that are unusually acidic because of atmospheric pollution - most notably the excessive amounts of sulfur and nitrogen released by cars and industrial processes. Acid rain is also called acid deposition because this term includes other forms of acidic precipitation such as snow._

Dalam langit kelabu penuh dengan guntur, petir yang sesekali menyilaukan mata, dan derai hujan yang tak putus-putus, aku telah menemukan takdirku.

Kau berdiri di sana, ambang pintu kelasku, dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan wajah yang lelah. Jangan lupakan napas yang terengah-engah, mungkin kau baru saja berlari menerjang hujan demi bisa masuk ke kelasku tepat waktu sehingga tak sempat memperhatikan penampilanmu. Namun, aku, Rivaille, seorang dosen yang **SANGAT** peduli dengan kebersihan –ya, semua _capslock, bold _dan_ underline_ dibutuhkan untuk menekankan kata tersebut –tak mentolerir setitik lumpur pun yang dapat menyentuh keramik putih kelasku.

"_Sir –"_

Dua puluh pasang mata menoleh ke arahmu, bahkan tanpa perlu kau bersua. Jeblakan pintu yang mendadak dan mengganggu ketenangan kelasku sudah cukup membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas, dan otomatis menghentikan proses mengajarku pula.

"Keluar."

Bahkan aku saat itu lebih memilih untuk menatap diktatku saat mengucapkan kalimat dingin itu.

"Tapi –"

Kau masih enggan melaksanakan perintahku –dapat kulihat sekilas kalau beberapa sudut tubuhmu mulai menggigil akibat air hujan yang mengering dengan cepat di tubuh, terima kasih untuk _air conditioner _yang sudah disetel dalam suhu sedang. Kali ini aku menatapmu secara utuh, terutama sepasang mata hijau yang dipenuhi dengan segala harap dan lelah. Kulirik lantai putih sekali lagi, rupanya kau paham dengan prinsipku sehingga ujung sepatumu tak berani menginjak perbatasan antara kelas dengan lorong, semata-mata hanya ingin menjaga kelasku senantiasa bersih. Aku menghela napas, mungkin sedikit toleransi tidak apa.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu lima menit, nilaimu akan dipotong separuh tanpa kecuali, Mr..."

"Jaeger," jawabmu pasti, dan dengan sinar semangat yang mulai muncul, kau langsung melesat keluar kelas. Begitu pintu kelas ditutup, murid-murid hanya bisa melongo, namun deheman dariku cukup untuk memfokuskan mereka kembali ke pelajaran. Baru saja aku mengoceh segala macam sambil menuliskan rumus di papan, pintu terbuka dengan kasar sekali lagi. Kali ini kau terlihat jauh lebih bersih dan dengan raut wajah segar, meskipun masih basah di beberapa bagian. Beberapa bulir air masih menggantung di ujung rambut coklatmu, ditambah dengan jaket coklat muda yang basah di bagian leher –kuasumsikan kau terlalu malas membuka jaket kesayanganmu saat mencuci muka, serta kemeja putih yang masih lembab dan agak kusut, membuatku...

Ugh, sial.

"Apa kau ingin berdiri disana seharian atau kau ingin mengikuti kelasku?" Sambil menyembunyikan tegukan ludahku, aku menegurmu yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu. Wajahmu langsung berseri-seri begitu mendapat izin masuk, meskipun dibalut dengan kata-kata tajam. Tanpa memedulikan teman-teman sekelasmu yang menatapmu dengan sinis, kau langsung menduduki sebuah bangku di tengah dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku berdehem lagi. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke pelajaran."

* * *

_Acidic deposition occurs in two ways: wet and dry. Wet deposition is any form of precipitation that removes acids from the atmosphere and deposits them on the Earth's surface. Dry deposition polluting particles and gases stick to the ground via dust and smoke in the absence of precipitation. This form of deposition is dangerous however because precipitation can eventually wash pollutants into streams, lakes, and rivers._

Belum tampak niatan baik oleh sang hujan untuk menurunkan intensitas kegiatannya hingga sore ini, sehingga senja yang seharusnya tampak dari balik jendela ruang dosen ini tak dapat kunikmati. Sambil membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang ingin kubawa pulang, kusempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah jendela sekali lagi. Payung-payung yang mayoritas berwarna hitam atau gelap terbentang di luar sana, pemiliknya berjalan cepat-cepat sambil merapatkan jubah berwarna serupa. Cipratan air sesekali meninggalkan jejak-jejak mengganggu di sepatu bot mereka, hingga aku melihat cipratan yang jauh lebih besar dari kejauhan. Derap langkah yang terburu-buru namun tak melupakan keanggunan di setiap pijakan layaknya kijang itu sempat membuatku terpesona untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya aku melihat siapa pemilik kaki ramping namun berotot itu.

"Jaeger?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku menyambar tas ransel beserta kunci mobil yang tergeletak asal-asalan di atas meja dan bergegas keluar dari ruang dosen, lalu menuju parkiran yang kebetulan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang utama. Setelah melempar barang-barangku ke kursi tengah mobil secara asal, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan memanaskannya. Pikiranku saat itu hanya satu, semoga larimu belum cukup jauh dari lingkungan kampus sehingga bisa kukejar. _Wiper_ yang bergerak cepat dalam membersihkan kaca mobilku sudah menjadi penanda tertentu kalau hujan kali ini semakin ganas, belum kalau mengingat kerasnya suara air yang berbenturan dengan kap mobil. Rasa panik dan cemas itu entah kenapa menjalari seluruh tubuh tanpa bisa kucegah hingga aku melihat sosokmu yang berlari menerjang hujan di kejauhan. Kemeja putih dan jaket coklat yang seharusnya sudah kering saat kau menghadiri kelasku tadi kini kembali basah, bahkan samar-samar aku dapat melihat bayangan otot-otot perutmu dibaliknya. Ransel yang menggantung di belakang punggungmu bergoyang-goyang hebat, tak sanggup mengikuti tempo berlarimu yang cukup tinggi. Sesekali kau harus menyibak kerumunan para gadis yang bergerombol di trotoar, membuatmu mendapat hujatan dari sana-sini. Meskipun penampilanmu layaknya loper koran yang berpacu dengan waktu, namun tak pelak aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain, yang terpancar di setiap langkahmu. Hanya kau, satu-satunya sosok yang berbeda dan bersinar di tengah gerombolan hitam. Kaki yang lincah layaknya kijang itu berkali-kali mendarat di kubangan air, menciptakan efek tersendiri saat aku melihat butir-butir air itu melayang di udara dalam gerakan lambat.

Sial, kau semakin menjauh dari pandanganku!

Sambil merutuk diri sendiri mengapa bisa sempat-sempatnya terpukau oleh gerakan larimu, aku menginjak pedal gas hingga aku bisa mensejajarkan kecepatanmu. Kau yang baru sadar kalau diikuti langsung menghentikan lari –membuat semua sinar itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Begitu kaca mobil gelap itu perlahan-lahan turun, kau sangat terkejut begitu melihat aku yang berada di balik kemudi mobil.

"_Sir_ Rivaille?"

"Masuk," perintahku pendek. Anehnya, sepasang kaki itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dan bukannya mematuhiku. Hujan di luar semakin deras dan sebagian menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela yang kubuka, aku tak mengerti mengapa ia tak segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi... mobil Anda nanti basah –"

"Masuk."

Sepasang bibir itu langsung terkatup rapat. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil kembali berjalan lancar dengan kau yang duduk di sampingku sambil memainkan ujung tali ranselmu. Posisi duduknya yang tegap alih-alih disandarkan di kursi serta ransel yang dipeluk di depan dada membuatku berkesimpulan kalau kau masih segan untuk mengotori mobilku lebih jauh lagi. Suara deheman yang sedikit bersaing dengan suara hujan di luar membuatmu terlonjak kaget.

"A-ada apa, _Sir?"_

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku datar, atau lebih tepatnya membuat suaraku datar seperti biasa agar tak terlihat mencurigakan. Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri untuk tidak membawamu ke apartemenku dan membersihkanmu disana? Raut wajahmu yang terlihat pucat dan sayu akibat kehujanan, ditambah dengan pakaian dan rambutmu yang masih basah, seakan-akan menjadi kesempatan besar seandainya sorot matamu tidak mengatakan hal yang serupa. Gurat-gurat tipis yang mengelilingi iris coklat itu seakan berkata kalau masa mudamu dijalani dengan bekerja keras dan perjuangan yang tak bisa dibilang mudah.

"Desa Shinganshina, _Sir."_

"Dan _kau_ akan menempuhnya dengan berlari? Di tengah hujan seperti ini?" tanyaku tajam, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. Aku menggelengkan kepala, jarak Universitas Sina dengan desa yang kaumaksud itu hampir sepuluh kilometer, bahkan dalam keadaan cerahpun orang awam akan berpikir ulang untuk mencapainya dengan menggunakan kendaraan daripada kaki sendiri. Apartemenku saja hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini, tapi sedan perak kesayanganku selalu menjadi teman perjalanan ke kampus setiap hari.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana –"

"Maafkan saya, _Sir."_ Baru pertama kali kau menyela kalimatku. Baru saja kau mau kutatap dengan sorot mengancam andalanku, sepasan bibir pucat itu sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Saya tak punya cukup uang untuk menggunakan transportasi umum, _Sir,_ lagipula sekalian latihan fisik juga"

Alisku naik sebelah. "Latihan fisik?"

"Saya atlet lari, _Sir."_

Aku menggumam tak jelas, penjelasan pendek itu kini menjawab kemampuan larimu yang diatas rata-rata namun tak mengabaikan segi estetika.

"Kalau kau kuturunkan saat ini juga, apakah kau akan melanjutkan berlari di tengah hujan seperti ini?" celetukku pelan, namun tak kusangka kau langsung membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

"Tentu saja, _Sir!_ Malah saya sedari tadi tidak enak karena sudah mengotori mobil Anda dan secara tidak langsung meminta Anda untuk mengantarkan saya pulang padahal rumah saya –"

"Aku bercanda." Jawaban yang membuatmu ternganga, karena nadaku sama sekali tak mencerminkan orang yang sedang bercanda. "Tentu saja aku mau mengantarkanmu sampai rumah, jadi kau tak perlu latihan fisik di tengah hujan seperti ini."

"Te-terima kasih, _Sir!_ Sungguh saya tak tahu bagaimana saya harus membalas kebaikan Anda," ujarmu gembira, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sikap tegang yang selama ini kau praktekkan sejak bokongmu menginjak kursi mobil.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Hah?"

"Kalau sudah sampai ke rumahmu nanti, bersihkan bagian yang sudah kaukotori," titahku sambil menunjuk jok mobil yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kecoklatan. Sontak kau langsung mengangkat kaki dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _Sir!_ Saya akan membersihkan setiap sudut mobil ini tanpa kecuali!"

Sudut bibirku terangkat sebelah. Rasanya seperti menepuk dua nyamuk dalam sekali tepuk –mobil yang bersih dan mengkilap saat perjalanan pulang nanti, dan wajah meronamu yang bisa kukatakan... manis?

Astaga, aku pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

* * *

_Acid deposition can occur via natural sources like volcanoes but it is mainly caused by the release of sulfur dioxide and nitrogen oxide during fossil fuel combustion. When these gases are discharged into the atmosphere they react with the water, oxygen, and other gases already present there to form sulfuric acid, ammonium nitrate, and nitric acid. These acids then disperse over large areas because of wind patterns and fall back to the ground as acid rain or other forms of precipitation. _

"Kau tahu, Jaeger... tak baik jika kau memaksa berlari saat musim hujan seperti ini," ceramahku pelan saat aku kembali 'menangkapnya' hendak berlari lagi esoknya. Untung saja kau belum melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung, sehingga tidak ada butir air yang akan membasahi bagian dalam mobilku kali ini. Kau hanya bisa menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihmu tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Oh, sudahkah kuceritakan kalau hubungan kita naik satu tingkat sejak kegiatan cuci mobil kemarin?

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau masih mengingat materiku tentang hujan asam, Jaeger?" Aku balik bertanya, sekaligus menguji sejauh mana ingatannya selama mengikuti kelasku. Kau mengangguk.

"Hujan asam diartikan sebagai segala macam hujan dengan pH di bawah 5,6. Hujan asam disebabkan oleh belerang atau sulfur yang merupakan pengotor dalam bahan bakar fosil serta nitrogen di udara yang bereaksi dengan oksigen membentuk sulfur dioksida dan nitrogen oksida," jelasmu riang, seakan-akan membicarakan hari ini mau jalan-jalan kemana. Aku mengangguk puas, sudah seharusnya aku tak meragukan kemampuan otakmu dibalik penampilan yang sedikit lusuh. Tapi...

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Jaeger."

"Hah?"

"Air hujan yang asam tersebut akan meningkatkan kadar keasaman tanah dan air permukaan yang terbukti berbahaya bagi kehidupan ikan dan tanaman," terangku. "Itu baru efeknya bagi ikan dan tanaman. Jika terkena kulit manusia, air hujan asam dapat menyebabkan iritasi ringan seperti gatal dan merah. Pada orang yang sensitif, hujan asam dapat menyebabkan pusing dan rambut rontok apabila terkena terus-terusan."

"Lalu...apa yang Anda inginkan dari saya?"

Rerotis sekali. Baik kau dan aku pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, bahkan tanpa perlu kau bertanya.

"Beradalah di dalam mobilku selama musim hujan ini hingga kau sampai ke rumah dalam keadaan kering dan bersih."

"Ta-tapi saya tak bisa menerima kebaikan Anda begitu saja!" tolakmu sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... bagaimana kalau kau bertugas untuk membersihkan mobilku setiap kali kita sampai ke rumahmu?"

Sepasang tangan berjabat. Kesepakatan telah dibuat. Sejak hari itu, hubungan kita semakin erat.

* * *

_There are several important impacts of acid deposition on both natural and man-made environments. Aquatic settings are the most clearly impacted by acid deposition though because acidic precipitation falls directly into them. As this acidic liquid flows into larger bodies of water, it is diluted but over time, acids can accrue and lower the overall pH of the body. Acid deposition also causes clay soils to release aluminum and magnesium further lowering the pH in some areas. _

Sebuah sedan berwarna perak berhenti di sebuah halaman yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup rimbun dan nyaman. Hujan baru saja berhenti saat kami sampai kerumahmu yang terbilang sederhana. Baru saja kau keluar dari mobilku dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah, pintu depan mendadak terbuka. Aku yang berdiri dari kejauhan hanya melihat sesosok wanita berwajah oriental yang tingginya sepantaran, lalu kalian berdua membicarakan beberapa hal dengan suara yang terpaksa dipelankan agar aku tak bisa mendengar. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagimu untuk bernegosiasi terhadap wanita itu hingga aku diperkenalkan dengannya.

"Perkenalkan, ini dosenku _Sir_ Rivaille. _Sir,_ ini kakak angkat saya Mikasa Ackerman," terangmu sambil tersenyum riang, sementara aku menjabat tangan Mikasa dengan tatapan dingin, yang sialnya dibalas dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Kudengar Anda menyuruh Eren untuk mencucikan mobil Anda?" Meskipun susunan kalimatnya seperti mengkonfirmasi, namun tak pelak aku mendengar emosi dalam nadanya. Buru-buru kau menengahi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Mikasa! Aku sendiri yang ingin melakukannya, kautahu kan aku tidak suka menerima kebaikan orang lain cuma-cuma?"

Seperti tak mendengar penjelasanmu, wanita di hadapanku terus saja mencecarku. "Kami tahu kalau kami bukan orang yang berkecukupan, tapi itu bukan berarti Anda bebas menggunakan Eren seenaknya seperti pembantu –"

"Berhenti, Mikasa!"

Teriakanmu yang dapat kuasumsikan dapat terdengar sampai gerbang rumah saking kerasnya membuat Mikasa terdiam. "_Sir _Rivaille sudah berbaik hati mengantarkanku sampai rumah, beliau tak bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan dari ini sampai aku menawarkan diri untuk mencuci mobilnya. Lagipula selama tiga hari ini kami berdua tak keberatan, jadi seharusnya tak ada yang perlu diributkan disini. Lagipula, tumben kau pulang sesiang ini? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Ada sedikit masalah disana, jadi semua pegawai dipulangkan lebih cepat." Mikasa membuang muka. "Daripada menanyakan aku tentang hal itu, Eren, aku masih tidak setuju kalau kau diperlakukan sedemikian rendahnya oleh oom-oom ini hanya demi mendapatkan tumpangan gratis –"

"Sebagai informasi Anda, _Miss_, umur saya masih 24 tahun, belum pantas jika dipanggil 'Oom'" potongku, merasa sangat terhina dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Terserah. Yang jelas, saya sebagai kakaknya merasa keberatan kalau Anda memperlakukan adik saya –"

"Tapi aku tak keberatan, Mikasa, sudahlah! Lagipula yang mencuci, kan, aku, mengapa harus kau yang ribut?" protesmu, tak urung membuat Mikasa terdesak juga. Dengan wajah yang tetap dingin (meskipun samar-samar terlihat kekecewaan di sudut matanya), ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kau menghela napas lega.

"Maafkan kejadian tadi, _Sir,_ memang sifatnya seperti itu. Mungkin besok ia akan meminta maaf kepada Anda dan justru meminta Anda untuk menjaga saya baik-baik," ujarmu di sela-sela cengirannya, membuatku memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, sekarang _Sir_ silakan duduk di sini sementara saya akan membersihkan mobil Anda. Apa Anda mau minuman hangat untuk membunuh waktu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku. "Lagipula kau tidak berencana untuk memperpanjang durasi pencucian mobil, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Sir!"_ jawabmu segera. "Baiklah, dalam waktu 45 menit kedepan saya jamin mobil Anda akan bersih dan mengkilap seperti baru!"

* * *

_Aside from aquatic bodies, acid deposition can significantly impact forests. As acid rain falls on trees, it can make them lose their leaves, damage their bark, and stunt their growth. By damaging these parts of the tree, it makes them vulnerable to disease, extreme weather, and insects. Acid falling on a forest's soil is also harmful because it disrupts soil nutrients, kills microorganisms in the soil, and can sometimes cause a calcium deficiency._

"Eren?"

Aku baru saja mengakhiri pelajaranku saat kulihat namamu baru saja keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Sambil melambat-lambatkan diri dalam membereskan barang bawaanku, kutajamkan indra pendengaranku demi menangkap pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Oh, hei, Armin. Ada apa?"

"Kudengar..." Armin semakin memelankan suaranya di bagian ini sementara tangannya menarikmu menjauh dari kelas. Aku tak bisa mendengar kelanjutannya, tapi jika dilihat dari jawabanmu yang polos dan sedikit ambigu, aku langsung menebak dengan mudah pertanyaan seperti apa yang diajukan oleh Armin.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! _Sir_ Rivaille hanya mengantarkanku sampai rumah, itu saja."

"Ta-tapi... Eren, kalau seperti ini terus, maka kau akan..."

Suara itu tenggelam lagi dalam keriuhan, sementara aku masih terpaku di mejaku, enggan untuk bergerak seinci pun meskipun tadinya aku ingin segera keluar dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Sudah cukup. Kalau ada satu orang yang cukup akrab denganmu hingga mampu mengatakannya di depanmu tanpa beban, berarti gosip-gosip tak benar itu sudah menyebar dengan luas. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan nasibmu...

* * *

_Acid deposition also has an impact on architecture and art because of its ability to corrode certain materials. As acid lands on buildings (especially those constructed with limestone) it reacts with minerals in the stones sometimes causing it to disintegrate and wash away. Acid deposition can also corrode modern buildings, cars, railroad tracks, airplanes, steel bridges, and pipes above and below ground._

Menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Ralat, masih ada hujan yang menggempur seluruh bodi mobil sehingga menyebabkan bunyi bergemuruh yang lebih keras daripada biasanya, karena tidak ada radio yang dinyalakan ataupun konversasi yang dijalankan.

Sudut-sudut kaca perlahan berembun.

Meskipun secara teori keheningan ini sangat membantuku berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang jarak pandangnya semakin berkurang, namun prakteknya berkata lain. Iris hijaumu bahkan tak mengetahui kalau sedari tadi posisi dudukku terus berubah-ubah layaknya penderita wasir, hanya ada pandangan kosong menghadap jendela. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat, sebenarnya, kecuali jika jari tangan yang meliuk-liuk di permukaan kaca tersebut termasuk pemandangan yang indah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Eren?"

Jangan heran kalau kami kini sudah berani memanggil nama depan masing-masing, mengingat kegiatan kami tidak hanya berpusat sekitar jemput-cuci mobil. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak dapat kami lakukan dengan bebas selama di lingkungan kampus, apalagi jika mengingat gosip-gosip tak mengenakkan tersebut. Dari sudut pandangku, hanya terlihat ujung-ujung gambarmu karena tertutup oleh kepala bersurai coklat. Setelah jari telunjukmu berhenti bergerak, kepalamu berputar dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

Gambar pertama, sebuah awan gemuk dengan garis putus-putus di bawahnya.

"Hujan?" tebakku setengah mendesis. Kau mengangguk pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas di depan kaca tadi demi membuat gambar baru. Tak butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk kembali membalikkan tubuh dan memperlihatkan gambar kedua.

"Hati..."

Diluar dugaan, kau menggeleng. "Cinta, _Sir."_

"Ah, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini ratusan kali. Lagipula, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku _'Sir'?"_ desahku pelan, namun ekspresiku tetap tak banyak berubah. Tanpa mengindahkanku sedikitpun, kau kembali ke permukaan kaca dan menggambar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Emotikon sedih.

"Maafkan aku, _Sir..._ tapi... aku... tak bisa berada di mobilmu mulai detik ini dan seterusnya..." Kau menundukkan kepala, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupamu saat mengatakannya. Meskipun sakit sangat terasa di dada, namun kuusahakan agar nada suaraku tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu, Eren... mengapa aku melarangmu memanggilmu _'Sir'_ sejak kemarin?"

Kau menggeleng dalam keterpurukan.

"Karena mulai besok aku bukan dosenmu lagi."

Kini sepasang iris hijaumu membelalak lebar-lebar, entah apa yang tercermin di dalamnya selain rasa terkejut yang luarbiasa. Seharusnya kau senang, kan? Kau tak perlu lagi terhalangi oleh titel dosen yang kumiliki saat kita sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama, begitu pula dengan cemoohan teman-temanmu yang melihat kami menjalani hubungan tak resmi.

"Maafkan aku, _Sir..._ aku ingin turun sekarang juga."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga tanganku bergerak diluar kendali, menurunkan kecepatan hingga pedal rem terinjak dengan sempurna. Putaran ban berhenti, disusul dengan bunyi kunci pintu mobil yang terbuka. Di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan serta guntur yang bersahut-sahutan di langit sana, aku dapat melihat setitik air yang bukan berasal dari hujan saat kau membalikkan punggung.

"Ini bukan masalah gosip atau semacamnya..."

Suaramu yang semakin lirih tenggelam oleh petir yang baru saja menerjang permukaan bumi.

"Memang sejak awal hubungan kita tak boleh sejauh ini..."

"Mikasa?" potongku tajam, bayangan wanita berwajah oriental yang terlalu protektif terhadapmu langsung melintas di pikiran, duri lain dalam hubungan kita selain teman-teman dan kolega di universitas.

"Jangan salahkan Mikasa, Rivaille..." Aku tercekat, kau jarang sekali mengucakan namaku dengan jelas jika bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. "Aku yang menginginkan ini. Maafkan aku karena berkata mendadak seperti ini... tapi keputusanku sudah bulat."

Sebelum tanganmu terulur untuk menutup pintu, seulas senyum terukir dari bibir tipismu. Pahit.

"Jangan berhenti dari pekerjaan Anda, _Sir..._ tenaga Anda masih dibutuhkan di Universitas Sina dan menjadi dosen sudah menjadi panggilan jiwa Anda sejak Anda mendapat pekerjaan itu, iya kan?" ujarmu sambil mengulang cerita masa laluku dulu. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Hujan asam takkan menyakitiku."

"Tunggu, Eren!"

Terlambat. Hanya dalam jeda waktu beberapa detik setelah pintu ditutup, kau sudah melesat ditelan hujan, sama seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Bahkan aku tak punya niatan untuk menyusulmu seperti waktu itu, karena aku tahu, kau takkan pernah kembali masuk ke dalam mobilku dalam kondisi basah kuyup seperti dulu.

Sebagai pelampiasan, tinjuku menghantam kemudi. Mobil masih dalam posisi mati.

"Sial!"

* * *

_Because of these problems and the adverse effects air pollution has on human health, a number of steps are being taken to reduce sulfur and nitrogen emissions. Most notably, many governments are now requiring energy producers to clean smoke stacks by using scrubbers which trap pollutants before they are released into the atmosphere and catalytic converters in cars to reduce their emissions. Additionally, alternative energy sources are gaining more prominence today and funding is being given to the restoration of ecosystems damaged by acid rain worldwide._

Sesuai permintaanmu, esok paginya aku menghadiri kelas seperti biasa. Malah tidak ada yang berubah dari rutinitasku, karena aku membatalkan pengunduran diri sebagai dosen. Kau masih tetap masuk kelas seperti biasa, terlalu biasa... sampai-sampai aku tak asing dengan handuk putih yang selalu mengalungi lehermu karena kau kembali berbasah-basah ria dalam perjalanan pulang-pergi menuju kampus. Kau menjawab pertanyaanku secukupnya, mengumpulkan tugas dan makalah tanpa bertatap muka, dan lebih sering mencatat penjelasanku alih-alih mendengarkannya sambil menatapku penuh arti seperti yang biasa kaulakukan, karena aku tahu persis kalau metode mendengarkan bagimu jauh lebih mudah diserap oleh otak daripada membaca atau mempraktekkan.

Aku masih tak habis pikir. Mengapa justru kau yang berusaha menghindariku sekuat tenaga kalau bukan karena faktor eksternal? Sebenarnya siapa yang paling menderita dalam situasi ini?

"Jaeger, tuliskan reaksi pembentukan hujan asam di papan tulis."

Terdengar suara decitan antara kursi dengan lantai, langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, dan goresan yang dihasilkan saat kapur putih itu menyentuh papan.

S(s) + O2(g) - SO2(g)

2SO2(g) + O2(g) - 2SO3(g)

SO3(g) + H2O(l) - H2SO4(aq)

Kapur kembali diletakkan di ceruk bawah papan tulis, tanpa ada kesan yang berarti. Seakan-akan aku hanyalah salah satu dari sekian dosen yang harus dipatuhi demi keselamatan nilai dan bukannya seseorang yang pernah menempati tempat spesial di hati. Padahal bukan tanpa alasan aku memanggilmu ke depan dan menuliskan reaksi pembentukan hujan asam, sesuatu yang mengikat kami berdua meski fenomena tersebut bukan sesuatu yang berdampak positif bagi lingkungan. Tidak ada reaksi yang kuharapkan, atau kau sengaja tak memperlihatkannya?

Pertanyaanku terjawab dalam beberapa waktu mendatang.

Gosip-gosip yang sempat menyerang kami berdua perlahan memudar. Kau lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam perpustakaan sambil menunggu hujan reda, namun lari tetap menjadi rutinitas utama dalam menempuh setiap perjalanan. Jika sedang sial, handuk putih menyertai lehermu setiap kali kau masuk kelasku, semata-mata agar tidak ada kotoran maupun air yang menetes jatuh. Belakangan kutemukan namamu tercantum dalam penerima beasiswa semester ini, beserta dengan teman-temanmu yang memang dikenal cerdas sejak dulu. Dalam waktu yang tak terlampau jauh, kutemukan namamu dalam daftar peserta olimpiade kimia, menyusul namamu sebagai penyabet juara utama. Tapi yang paling sering dan yang paling menyiksa, kutemukan namamu di urutan pertama peraih nilai tertinggi dalam mata kuliah yang kuajarkan.

Benar, hanya nama. Eren Jaeger. Bukan rupa. Bukan kehadiran yang intens. Bukan percikan-percikan perasaan yang dulu sempat melanda.

Kau hanyalah Eren Jaeger, salah satu mahasiswa jenius asal jurusan Kimia di Universitas Sina.

* * *

Setelah merendam ego berbulan-bulan, akhirnya setir mobil kubelokkan ke sebuah rumah sederhana namun indah di desa Shinganshina. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Mikasa Ackerman yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Meskipun dengan wajah yang sama-sama tegang, akhirnya ia mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam.

Mataku menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Tipe rumah _vintage_, kalau bisa kubilang... berbanding terbalik dengan konsep minimalis yang kuterapkan di apartemen kecil nan mewahku. Furnitur-furnitur dengan dekorasi rumit dan warna klasik mendominasi, tak lupa dengan pernik-perniknya seperti pigura dengan foto hitam-putih, gramofon di atas meja kecil, serta lampu dengan kap berumbai-rumbai. Seorang pria setengah baya beserta istri dan kedua anak kecil tersenyum lebar di dalam foto tersebut, namun satu-satunya orang yang dapat kukenali hanyalah kau yang kira-kira masih berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu.

"Itu ayah dan ibu Eren, Grisha dan Carla Jaeger," jelas Mikasa yang mendadak datang dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat. "Saya yang ada di samping Eren."

Kuseruput tehku perlahan sambil mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Mikasa.

"Ayah saya dulu teman baik keluarga Jaeger... sehingga saya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Eren karena kami berdua sama-sama anak tunggal," lanjut Mikasa. "Hingga suatu hari, orangtua saya terbunuh oleh perampok. Saat itu saya menginap di rumah Eren, sehingga saya selamat dari mereka. Saya memutuskan untuk tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah saya sendiri seusai pemakaman orangtua saya, dan keluarga Jaeger menyambut saya dengan tangan terbuka. Belum ada beberapa tahun kami menjalani hidup bersama, ayah dan ibu Eren meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta api. Saya yang baru saja lulus dari SMA memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perekonomian keluarga, bekerja mati-matian demi menghidupi diri sendiri dan Eren... dan anak itu sepertinya memahami perjuangan saya. Ia masuk ke Universitas Sina melalui jalur prestasi, uang sakunya diperoleh dari kejuaraan lari yang dimenangkannya, nilainya pun tak tertinggal dari teman-temannya, berkebalikan sekali dengan stigma kalau kebanyakan atlet pro lebih sering berada di lapangan daripada di kelas."

Beberapa helai daun teh mengendap di dasar cangkir, pertanda minumanku telah habis. Pembicaraan ini, rupanya, membutuhkan lebih dari satu cangkir teh meskipun kisah hidup keluargamu telah dirangkum sedemikian rupa oleh sang wanita berwajah oriental.

"Kurasa belakangan ini hidupnya jauh lebih baik dengan beasiswa serta hadiah lomba olimpiade yang diraihnya." Mikasa mengakhiri ceritanya dengan pendapat pribadi yang secara implisit menyatakan 'kau hanyalah penganggu di jalur hidup yang sudah ditentukan oleh adikku'. Cangkir tehnya ditempelkan ke bibir demi menyeruput likuid coklat yang tergenang di dalamnya, untuk menyegarkan dahaga setelah puas bercerita banyak. Aku berdehem kecil, kurasa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan ceritanya, _Miss_ Ackerman, namun saya harus segera kembali ke kampus untuk mengajar."

"Lho? Kukira Anda datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Eren?" tanya Mikasa polos, atau pura-pura polos, aku tak tahu. "Eren baru sampai di rumah sekitar jam empat sore, yah Anda tahulah berapa waktu yang harus ia tempuh apabila berlari dari kampus ke rumah," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Tidak, saya kemari untuk mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_ padanya," jawabku sambil tersenyum sangat samar, namun juga sangat pahit. Belum sempat sepasang bibir wanita itu mengeluarkan kata-kata, sesosok pemuda yang sangat kukenal muncul dari balik gerbang.

"_Sir_ Rivaille?"

Dengan latar belakang gerimis tipis-tipis, profilmu tak banyak berubah dibandingkan saat kita pertama bertemu –basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kuputuskan untuk tak menatap sepasang iris hijau itu kali ini dan memilih untuk berjalan cepat-cepat menuju mobil, menimbulkan keheranan besar di sorot matamu. Ketika kami telah selesai berpapasan tanpa memandang satu sama lain, aku daoat mendengar percakapanmu dengan Mikasa sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Mengapa _Sir_ Rivaille datang ke rumah kita, Mikasa?"_

"_Entahlah. Ia bertanya banyak tentangmu."_

Sudah cukup. Aku menginjak pedal gas perlahan, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun keadaan di belakang melalui kaca spion yang sudah tersedia. Semua pertanyaanku terjawab dengan gamblang, dan kini saatnya untuk berhenti berharap dan menjalani hidup seperti sebelumnya tanpa terganggu oleh perasaan yang tak berguna. Meskipun masih ada cinta, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan jika orang yang kucintai tak menginginkan hal yang sama?

Mobilku semakin jauh, bersamaan dengan hujan yang kembali deras.

"_Sir_ Rivaille!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang familiar, namun kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena ini pasti efek samping dari patah hatiku yang pertama. Aku pernah membaca di majalah kalau halusinasi adalah sindrom paling umum yang sering diderita oleh orang-orang yang kehilangan cintanya.

"_Sir_ Rivaille!"

Dalam balutan rinai hujan, aku menggelengkan kepala semakin keras, berusaha melenyapkan suara itu dalam ingatan. Sial, bahkan air mataku juga ikut berkorban demi meredamkan telinga dari panggilan yang timbul-tenggelam. Aku mengusap kelopak mata perlahan.

"_Sir_ Rivaille!"

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar. Tidak, ini bukan halusinasi ataupun yang lainnya. Suara itu benar-benar nyata, meskipun samar-samar terdengar di balik hujan yang semakin menggila. Kulirik spion kaca belakang yang menampilkan jalanan dengan jarak pandang tak sampai belasan meter saking rapatnya air hujan, dan terkejut ketika mendapatimu berlari secepat dan selincah kijang. Kau mengejarku hingga sejauh ini?

"_Sir_ Rivaille!"

Setelah beberapa detik yang dipenuhi dengan peperangan insting melawan logika, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti. Baru saja aku mau membuka kunci pintu, kilatan lampu kuning menyala dari ujung perempatan dan melaju begitu saja, tanpa melihat sosokmu yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku terus berlari dan tak memedulikan apapun yang mungkin akan melintas.

Semua terjadi begitu saja.

_BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! _

* * *

"Sir_ Rivaille... sepertinya kita kembali ke masa lalu."_

"_Ssh... jangan banyak bicara. Biar aku mencari pertolongan –"_

"_Tidak, _Sir,_ hanya sekali ini saja. Lihatlah langit, _Sir,_ langit yang memuntahkan butiran asam untuk kita, untuk penghuni Bumi yang masih menjejak tanah... itu langit yang sama saat kita bermain hujan-hujanan dulu setelah saya pertama kali membersihkan mobil Anda..."_

"_Eren..."_

"_Rivaille..." Tangan itu menengadah, menangkap cairan asam yang dimaksud meski akhirnya sia-sia karena tetesan hujan tersebut mengalir kembali melalui sela-sela jarinya yang mulai dingin._

"_Mengapa tadi kau mengejarku, Eren?"_

"_Karena... aku ingin pulang ke rumah dengan menumpang di mobilmu?"_

_Rivaille tertawa, tawa pertama sekaligus tawa terpahit yang pernah didengar Eren seumur hidupnya. "Kau sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Eren. Rumah masa depan."_

_Butiran air terbit dari sudut mata hijau yang mulai terpejam. "Aku akan menunggumu di sana."_

"_Ya."_

"_Sampai... jumpa..."_

_Seukir senyum beku terukir di wajah yang bersimbah darah. _

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Jadi... intinya... saya kangen masa SMA /sobs. Serius, saya lagi ngerjain tugas PIL (Pengantar Ilmu Lingkungan) yang butuh refrensi tentang hujan asam dkk... dan saya ngebayangin, 'kayaknya judulnya keren nih kalo dibuat fanfic'. Dan terjadilah. Meski materinya sama ceritanya ga nyambung. Bodo ah, yang penting kangen saya terlampiaskan. Kuliah itu asli berat ;w; bahkan sebenernya saya dari tadi sakit kepala pas ngerjain tugas melukis (soalnya saya jurusan DKV) tapi langsung sembuh begitu lanjut ngetik ini. Dan konsep awalnya juga beda sih, maunya saya buat alur mundur mulai dari Levi keinget sama Eren sampai awal pertamakali mereka berdua ketemu, bahkan ada scene hujan-hujanannya. Sayang saya ga bisa nyempilin adegan itu disini Q^Q nasibs

Oh iya, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri! Nama saya Michelle Aoki, pengelana fandom yang bertugas untuk mencari kitab suci /salah. Akhir-akhir ini saya keracunan entry fic RiRen dari challenge-nya Aphin123, jadi... yah, begitulah ;) ternyata mereka semua keren banget asd fghjkl, saya malah taunya mayoritas lolos nominasi IFA 2013. Uhuk, saya jadi minder sama karya sendiri (The Way You Cry, Miroir, Velvet, M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I, Scarlet Pinocchio, Sup, just in case kalo mau nyumbang vote /plok) kalo dibandingin sama mereka. Ehm... mungkin ada yang nyadar kalo panggilan Eren ke Levi suka gonta-ganti antara formal dan informal? Itu antara saya sengaja sama saya bingung sih ^^;; soalnya saya nggak terbiasa liat Eren ngomong informal ke Levi, abis meskipun diluar jam kampus, Levi kan masih lebih tua jadi kudu pake Sir~ -w-)a

Yasudahlah, saya balik ngerjain tugas lagi. Doakan saya ga kolaps besok paginya soalnya saya kuliah sampe malem full :"3 untuk para pelajar, berbahagialah karena kalian masih punya jadwal yang tertata rapi (dulu kehidupan saya soalnya cuma berputar di sekolah-eskul-les-nongkrong) dan ga se-absurd seperti saya. Oke mungkin sayanya aja yang lebay dan masih maba jadi belum bisa mbandingin sama mahasiswa yang lain. Bahkan novel saya pas dulu mbuatnya nganggur abis UN itu terlantar lho sampe sekarang ;A; anime-anime season ini juga banyak yang ketinggalan. Tapi sudahlah, ga bakal habis-habis kalo ngebandingin masa sekolah sama masa kuliah. Silakan kalian rasakan sendiri nanti HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH /keselek titan

Review? 'w')/

EDIT: meskipun nyaris ga ada adegan yang 'iya-iya', tapi saya persembahkan sajalah untuk **" APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 " **syarat dan ketentuan silakan baca di notes ini ohoho~ http (titik dua) (garis miring dua kali) (tripel w) (titik) facebook (titik) com (garis miring) notes(garis miring) aphin (garis miring) aphin123 (strip) rivaereerumin (strip) fanfic (strip) challenge (strip) 01 (garis miring) 258074214341799


End file.
